Through the Blood as Thick as Water
by Eternally-Immortal
Summary: Hermione and Draco drown in their own depressions, but they realize the only way to surface again is to rely on each other.
1. What Hermione Thinks

Title: Through the Blood as Thick as Water  
  
Author: Eternally-Immortal  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related objects. I think that is obvious enough because here I am typing this fanfic and not making millions. I also do not own the opening song. It is Prayer by Disturbed.  
  
Summary: It seems that the world is falling around Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Everything is going wrong and nothing could ever look full of live and happiness again. As the two drown in their depressions, they realize that the only way to ever surface again is to rely on each other for strength.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I am hoping that everyone enjoys this fic. I haven't written in awhile so I don't know how it is going to turn out, bad, good, or otherwise. It is all up to my reviewers.  
  
~*~  
  
Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breathe  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Cast aside  
  
Return to Me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
You make me turn away  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything from you  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
~Prayer by Disturbed  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What Hermione Thinks.  
  
It is always hard to understand that you are alone in the world, but at some point, you get used to the fact. If that is ever possible. This was the part where I tried to understand that I was alone in the world with that of my parents deaths last year due to a horrific plane crash that took place. I relate my feelings to the five steps of accepting death and depression as I so eloquently put it; shock, denial, guilt, anger, and acceptance. At this moment I am in denial.  
  
The house is deathly quiet as I walk down the halls dragging my hand across the walls. All that I can hear is my own ragged breathing. I pass my parents bedroom and peer into the double doors like peering into a pair of eyes, down to their soul. At some point in time, I stop and cock my head back to the door. I slowly turn my body around and begin walking back to the doors.  
  
Those doors, they towered over my small height and I followed the frame of the door up to the ceiling. I then looked back down to the open doors and walked through them for the first time in weeks. To be absolutely frank, it was like walking into another world. Light flooded over me like a wave crashing onto the beach. It was a different reality then I had been used to; the darkened house, the quietness of everything. My feet lead me to the dresser where I lifted off a picture of me at a younger age, my mother, and my father. Silent tears streamed down my face as I gazed at the three of us together. It was a sight that would never happen again.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat in my bedroom looking through numerous amounts of photo albums that I was taking out of a box that I found in my parents' room. I had just finished the fourth one and I wiped my tears away and reached for the next album. The book that my hand wrapped around was smaller than the rest and when I brought it out of the box, it said Journal on the front. My eyebrows rose in interest and I untied the crimson silk ribbon that held the book closed. The spine cracked slightly as I opened the book and I stared down at the first page.  
  
October 24, 2000  
  
Dear Journal, My daughter left me last month to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as I think of it, a smile spreads across my face. She is my only child and I am so proud of her. I know she is a smart child, well rather a brilliant child and I could not have asked for anything else from her. Hermione, my little girl, has already sent me and her father three letters. Her first about what House she got into and her other two being that she missed us so much.  
  
Hermione is the joy in my eyes and her father's. Not only because she is the only child we ever can have, but because I love to wake up every morning to see her smiling face. She is my sunrise, my mid-day, and my evening moon and I love her dearly. One day I will pass this journal onto her to understand how proud her father and I are of her, how proud I am of her. She knows I love her and nothing else matters...  
  
Always and forever, Anne  
  
The page started to become water-spotted as my endless tears streamed down my face and hit the page. I quickly closed the journal and laid it gently on the bed. I sat entranced with the wall in front of me as I continued to cry, the tears coming much faster this time. I stood up and walked over to my dresser and pushed all of my pictures of my family and me onto the floor. I did the same to the things on the end tables beside my bed and then I stood in front of the full length mirror.  
  
I stared at my face in the mirror, tear-stained and drained of life. I squinted my eyes in desperation to see another image, but I didn't. A growl rose in my throat and slammed my fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces. I was breathing heavily and my fist stayed where it collided with the mirror. Some minutes later, as I saw the blood dripping down the frame of the mirror and down the white room, soon coming in contact with the tan rug, I pulled my fist away. I examined my injury carefully. The skin across my knuckles was split and shards of glass were embedded in the broken flesh.  
  
I walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the cold water. I opened my clenched fist and let the cold water fall over it. It was as if I didn't feel the pain of the open wound having the cold water wash through it like rain washing through a canyon. I didn't flinch or anything of sort as I took the tweezers to the wound to pull out the pieces of glass. I worked carefully and cautiously and once I was done, I wrapped the injury in heavy gauze and exited the bathroom.  
  
I looked around my now destroyed room. So, this was my life now? I suppose so, but how could I be accepting it so quickly? I remembered the tears streaming down my face after I had read my late mother's entry, it must have been guilt. I looked at the pictures and personal belongings that were now scattered about the floor and the broken mirror from my rage, that was my anger. Now I accepted it and I guess that was all that was left..accepting and getting over it.  
  
Little did my naïve mind know..  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes End: I know that this is short, but the first and second chapters will be short due to the fact that they are just relying to you feeling from Draco and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed this though and they only way I will know is if you review. *Sits in computer chair, quite nervous, and awaits reviews.* 


	2. Draco's Perspection

Title: Through the Blood as Thick as Water  
  
Author: Eternally-Immortal  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related objects. I think that is obvious enough because here I am typing this fanfic and not making millions. I also do not own the opening song. It is Prayer by Disturbed.  
  
Summary: It seems that the world is falling around Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Everything is going wrong and nothing could ever look full of live and happiness again. As the two drown in their depressions, they realize that the only way to ever surface again is to rely on each other for strength.  
  
Author's Notes: Righto. Hehe.I want to thank my first two reviews, KarizmaShadow and SaDiStIc-FrEak1 for their reviews. It was very nice and I was very happy, I'm glad some people enjoyed it and for them, I write and post the next chapter of my fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breathe  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Cast aside  
  
Return to Me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
You make me turn away  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything from you  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
~Prayer by Disturbed  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco's Perspective  
  
Alone. I don't believe there to be many more forms of the word other than isolation. Seems like that is how I live.alone, isolated. My father is gone most of the time, off to his deatheater meetings no doubt and my mother is too afraid to come out of her bedroom after all the injuries and threats that Lucius has inflicted mentally and physically upon her. Everything in my life depended on if it was what my father wanted or what my father said was to be so.  
  
It was like part of me wanted to follow my father's steps and become something that he was. I don't know if that part of me was first struck by the power of it all or the greed of it all, but I know it was something. The other part of me was pleading with my evil side, telling it that this was wrong and I needed to do something right for once and there I was, stuck in the middle of two sides, figuring which one to choose. This wasn't like choosing in an ice cream parlor whether I wanted vanilla or chocolate, this was choosing whether or not to go against my father's strict way of life.  
  
I'll probably be the first to confess that what my father put my mother and I through was not something to be toyed with. I think he did it for the same reason my evil side wanted to be a deatheater; for the power. He liked the fact that my mother and I cowered in the corner whilst he struck us with his bare hand or with his wand and its deadly curses. The power was evident in his eyes, the same eyes as I, but with much different intentions behind them. Someday I would stand up to that power and overtake it with mine.  
  
~*~  
  
I normally sat in my bedroom, daydreaming about what it would be like if my father was a normal, loving, caring man, but all it was was wishful thinking. Wishes that would never come true, at least not until hell froze over. For me, this life was like drowning in pool of strawberry vodka. You knew that you were drowning, but the taste of the vodka was so tantalizing that you couldn't help but sink into it. Then again, you tried your best to surface again because you didn't want to die this way. It was all so confusing, that is until the dark took away all sight of what was going on.  
  
My window began to fog up from the cold and damp air outside. Rain was coming and I knew it, I always did. I rubbed my sleeve against the glass and made it clear enough for me to see the sky. I gawked at it, entranced at the way the clouds were together as if they were one, how the rain fell slow at first and then faster and faster. A smile spread across my face as the ground became soaked, as the windows became foggy once again, as the thunder and lightning danced in the sky.  
  
I heard the door creak open behind me and my smiling face turned to it. The smile immediately fell from my face as I realized who it was. My father was standing there was all the hate in the world in his eyes and power soon flashing behind it, like the lightning flashed across the sky. He folded his arms across his chest in a gesture for me to stop dawdling and hurry over to him; I didn't think twice before doing so. I stood up quickly and walked hastily over to him and nodded my head in an attempt to give him a silent apology. It didn't work though.  
  
I was lifted from the ground by my throat as Lucius' hand gripped tightly around it and pulled me off of the ground. I knew better than to fidget, but it was tough to do when you were dangling in the air by your throat. I gulped, but couldn't seem to get it past his hand and that was when I realized this wasn't like every other time, this was worse, that was when I gripped his arm and tried to pry it away. It was like a rabbit pulling a boulder away from his den, I felt so weak, so used and I could not do a single thing about it. Lucius smiled gallantly as he threw me across the room like a rag doll. I slammed into the wall with a crushing blow, but I was not knocked out fortunately. I believed that if I was ever knocked unconscious in the middle of one of Lucius' rages, I would never wake up.  
  
He stormed over to me and began to blow off the rest of his unused energy as punch after punch was delivered at my stomach. It was a pain that I really didn't feel. My eyelids had begun to get heavy not from lack of rest, but from lack of caring. I felt the beating stop and I faintly saw him stand back, surveying his work. He was obviously proud of what he had to me because he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind himself. I let out a ragged breath as my eyelids fell farther downward. I took one last look out the window where the rain was still falling. This was it, this was my life and all I had to was accept it and get on living it.  
  
Little did my naïve mind know.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes End: That was the second chapter. Hehe. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. 


	3. Bloodstained Gauze

Title: Through the Blood as Thick as Water  
  
Author: Eternally-Immortal  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related objects. I think that is obvious enough because here I am typing this fanfic and not making millions. I also do not own the opening song. It is Prayer by Disturbed. I also don't own the song that is played in the middle. That is Something Beautiful by Cauterize.  
  
Summary: It seems that the world is falling around Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Everything is going wrong and nothing could ever look full of life and happiness again. As the two drown in their depressions, they realize that the only way to ever surface again is to rely on each other for strength.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey again! I am so happy about all the reviews I got and I also so happy that this story is coming so quickly to me, it is amazing. Hehe. Thank you: harryishott393, Samantha x2, Warior, SaDiStIc_FrEaK1, ~ || :: Angel :: || ~, and BloodCalling13 for all your wonderful reviews and here for all of you is the third chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breathe  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Cast aside  
  
Return to Me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
You make me turn away  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything from you  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
~Prayer by Disturbed  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Blood-stained Gauze  
  
"You know what?!? I don't need you either!" Hermione screamed. The groups surrounding the three sixteen year olds didn't know what to think or what to feel for that matter. They didn't know whether to cheer, to boo, feel sorry, or anything.  
  
"It isn't our fault Hermione! You should have told us in the first place! You just didn't want to see us all summer!" Ron yelled. His face was even redder than that of his hair and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides as if he was going to hit Hermione square in the jaw at any moment. Hermione threw a glance at Harry, not for comfort or reassurance, but for understanding of the situation.  
  
"It's true Hermione. You didn't owl us all summer nor did you answer any of our owls. It isn't what friends do." Harry remarked, calmly almost too calmly. Hermione just looked at the two and then began to chuckle at Harry's ludicrous statement. These two had no clue what she had gone through, but they had the audacity to tell her she wasn't a friend because her parents died and she couldn't bear to speak with them or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"You know guys, it is funny. I mean this is really funny." Hermione stated as she quickly scanned the faces in the common room. They gawked at the trio who were normally inseparable, but now seemed like they were to be become obsolete. Harry and Ron exchanged confused and curious looks with each other and then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Ron had allowed Harry to ask questions so on and so forth because he was too worked up to say anything but fuck you Hermione and get out of my face.  
  
"The way I see it, Harry, Ron, is that when someone's parents die and you could do absolutely nothing to save them, you normally go into a state where telling anyone what happened or even bringing up what happened is too devastating for you. Heh.maybe I only see it that way." Hermione said, cocking her head slightly to the left. Harry's and Ron's jaws and the rest of the students in the common room jaws dropped. Hermione sighed and turned and walked to the portrait hole and out of it.  
  
Harry and Ron ran out after her and began to call out after her with apologies as she walked to the balcony by the moving stairs. She turned around to them and stared at them for a few moments. Their faces were forlorn and forgiving, but Hermione didn't believe it. She showed them the middle finger and turned back to the balcony. She placed one hand on the side and jumped over the low wall that kept anyone from falling. Harry and Ron quickly ran over to the balcony wall to try and catch her, but they saw a moving staircase move directly under her. Hermione landed on the stairs in a crouched position and then she proceeded to stand and run.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was roaming the halls later than he was supposed to be or at least allowed to. He was passing the Great Hall when he heard a noise within and the door was cracked open slightly. Draco pulled the door open a bit farther open so he could see inside. The music, he later realized was louder now and in the middle of the rows of tables was a person dancing to it. It was a type of loud rock music so the dancing was very fast and upbeat, basically just someone jumping around bobbing their head.  
  
Faded  
Away like the color in a blue sky  
At the end of the day  
Night falls  
And the search begins  
For something  
Something better than this  
  
Draco slid in through the crack and stood at the back of the Hall in the shadows where he could not be seen by the person. As he studied the person further, he noted that it was a girl just by her movements. Abruptly she jumped up on the Slytherin table and began to rock her heart out.  
  
A scream or a cry  
The truth or a lie  
I'm not sure they will save us this time  
I don't want to be around when it all comes down  
To watch something beautiful die  
  
She had still not noticed him and that he was grateful for, but as he looked closer at her face, which was slightly hard in the dim light with only the moon showing, he saw streams of tears cascading down her face. He wanted to move from the corner to comfort the girl, but then again she seemed like she was letting out everything she was holding inside.  
  
You said  
The only way was to run away  
You're sick of me so you can't just stick around to hear me pleading  
I'm pleading  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know  
I just can't sit here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you  
I'm running after you  
  
She jumped down from the Slytherin table and swung her head around, her hair flying out in every direction. She brought her head back up, her eyes closed as she just focused on the music and nothing else. She seemed to know every movement and every beat and Draco was enthralled.  
  
Helpless  
Cause my hands are tied up  
Eyelids pinned back so they're opened wide  
In a theater, all alone  
In the front row  
To watch something beautiful die  
  
She ran up the steps to where the high table was and jumped around like she was the singer in the band by the way she mouthed the words. She rocked her head back and forth and then jumped up onto the high table.  
  
A scream or a cry  
The truth or a lie  
I'm not sure they will save us this time  
I don't want to be around when it all comes down  
To watch something beautiful die  
  
You said  
The only way was to run away  
You're sick of me so you can't just stick around to hear me pleading  
I'm pleading  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know  
I just can't sit here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you  
I'm running after you  
  
The music slowed for a few moments, giving the girl time to calm down a bit, but as the music got fast again she still put in the effort and the emotion to mouth the words, but now she was actually singing them. Draco smiled lightly at the way this girl expressed her feelings to the world, to herself.  
  
What happen to the things that we used to do?  
You said it's all the same and that you needed to change  
You left without good-bye and now I'm wondering why  
But I don't think I want to know  
All the things that he does better  
And how the past just does not matter  
You left me once but  
This will be the last time  
  
You said  
The only way was to run away  
You're sick of me so you can't just stick around to hear me pleading  
I'm pleading  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know  
I just can't sit here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you  
I'm running after you  
  
Look for the feeling that we lost  
Where did you have it last?  
Maybe if we retrace our steps  
But we can't find the path  
That lead us here to where we stand  
Face to face to watch this bitter end  
Now something beautiful is dead  
  
She jumped off of the high table and landed on all fours just before the stairs. She looked up at to the back doors. She realized that they were cracked open farther than she had left them and moved her gaze shortly to the left. Draco saw her looking directly at him. The moon shone just at her eyes and they were the only part of her body that you could make out. It was like a vampire in the night, hunting for their victim. He quickly walked out of the hall and back down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stood up and stared at the doors. She cocked her head to the right and blinked for a few minutes, unmistakably like an owl would do. She shook her head and walked down the few steps to the Hufflepuff table where the radio was. She retrieved her wand and transfigured it back into the golden goblet. Hermione replaced the goblet and sat down on the bench for a few moments.  
  
Someone was in there while she was blowing off steam that she had accumulated from Harry and Ron's rants. It was embarrassing having someone watch you jump around and belt out words to a rock song, but Hermione didn't feel in the least embarrassed. She looked down at her wounded hand and in the dim moonlight, began to unwrap the gauze. The cut hadn't gotten any better, in fact, it had gotten worse, but Hermione didn't care. She clenched and unclenched her fist, watching the cut expand and then close again. Hermione sighed and looked up at the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"There is only one hell. I am in it and even better, I am the devil himself." Hermione muttered and then stood up and left the Hall in silence. Never looking back at the gauze that lay blood-soaked on the ground. She left it there for someone to find, someone to think who could have left it there, and someone to think of her. Hermione was leaving her mark at Hogwarts and it may have been one that was going to be discarded tomorrow in disgust, but it was hers and this was her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes End: This was a very long chapter for me. Hehe. Told you that only the first two would be short. I know there are two songs, but Prayer will always be there because it really portrays this story well. Hope you liked this chapter and please review! 


	4. Take Everything

Title: Through the Blood as Thick as Water  
  
Author: Eternally-Immortal  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related objects. I think that is obvious enough because here I am typing this fanfic and not making millions. I also do not own the opening song. It is Prayer by Disturbed.  
  
Summary: It seems that the world is falling around Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Everything is going wrong and nothing could ever look full of life and happiness again. As the two drown in their depressions, they realize that the only way to ever surface again is to rely on each other for strength.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi!!! First and foremost, I just want to inform everyone with school coming up pretty fast, I may not be updating as much. I know, such a terrible tragedy. LOL! Anyways, thank you so much to: LuLu33, soccersweeti88, OneMoreSadSong, PolishPrincess, and Liza for reviewing and here is chapter four for your reading pleasure!  
  
~*~  
  
Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breathe  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Cast aside  
  
Return to Me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Return to me  
You make me turn away  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything from you  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me a light inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
~Prayer by Disturbed  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Take Everything  
  
Draco was standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room with his hands folded over his chest and his eyes fixed on the fireplace only a few feet from where he stood. He sighed with slight contentment, but as the sigh reached his stomach, it shot back painful memories of what happened to him before he left home. Draco looked up at the stone ceiling, not really staring at anything in particular, but he needed something to get his mind off of what he was feeling. He felt that it was nice to have a quick trip down Memory Lane for a couple minutes out of the day, but to let it interfere with reality really got tiring.  
  
"Draco?" a purr came from his right. He slowly turned his head down to see Pansy clinging to him. He could swear that she was attached to his right hip or more or less like a leech. Only there for blood and the money that occasionally came along with it.  
  
"Yes Pansy?" Draco asked monotonously. He really wasn't interested in anything she needed to say to him or to ask him. Particularly, Draco wasn't in the mood to hear anything the girl had to say or even do. He didn't even care if she stood at the top of a cliff expressing her undying love for him and if he didn't come and rescue her, she would jump. Draco actually chuckled at the thought of it actually occurring.  
  
"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Pansy exclaimed, turning a few heads in the common room. Draco dropped his hands to his sides and turned and looked at her.  
  
"Truthfully?" he asked. She nodded her head. "No."  
  
"Draco.baby, I need to borrow a few galleons from you. I mean, it isn't for anything important, I mean to me it is, but not to you. Please." Pansy pleaded with him. Now almost everyone was watching them. The Slytherins knew that Draco always gave into Pansy's pleas just to make her go away and the only one oblivious to the fact was Pansy herself. Only this time, she had caught him in a terrible mood.  
  
"You know what, Pansy?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"No, what?" Pansy giggled stupidly. Draco dug into his robe pockets and pulled out a few galleons, sickles, and knuts that he had in there and threw them at Pansy in a rage.  
  
"Take my money."  
  
Pansy whimpered as she saw him get angrier and angrier. He was gritting his teeth together and Pansy was backing away from him. She was whimpering like mad, but Draco walked forward as he pulled off his Slytherin robe and threw that in her face, landing in a heap by her feet when she didn't catch it.  
  
"Take my possession."  
  
Everyone was staring at Draco in complete and utter horror. He then pulled out a comb and small tube of gel he always carried with him in case his father ever decided to make a surprise visit to check up on him. He threw that at her. It hit her in the chest and also fell to the ground, landing on the robe.  
  
"Take my obsession."  
  
Draco's upper lip curled in disgust and he turned around and stormed out of the common room. Everyone stared at each other in disbelief and jumped when they heard the slamming of objects and a couple of colorful words following soon after. Pansy let out a large sigh and fell to the ground. She had tears streaming down her face because she didn't understand the situation in the least. She just wanted some money, that was it; she just didn't understand how fast Draco was cracking under the weight of the water.  
  
~*~  
  
He stormed the steps of the Astronomy Tower, taking them two by two. He was breathing quite heavily when he extended his hand to grab the door handle. He threw the door open and stepped inside the tower, closing it quietly behind him again. He looked around the tower and sighed. There were two big bay windows on either side of him. A few telescopes stood up against the wall in front of him and numerous amounts of star maps covered the rounded wall.  
  
He walked over to the window closest to him and stared out of it for a moment. He smiled inwardly and unlatched the locks on either side of the window and pushed it open. Fresh air wafted into the room, but mostly lingered around him. It filled his nostrils, lightly tickling his nose. He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath, breathing it out again with contentment. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed onto the frame of the window, gripping it tightly. He pulled the rest of his body onto the ledge of the windowsill and balanced himself before moving anymore.  
  
He turned slightly to his left, so that the wooden ladder attached to the side of the tower was in view. He grabbed one side of the ladder and stepped farther out on the ledge. He then grabbed onto it with his right hand and swung out over the ledge to the ladder. It cracked under the weight and the ferocity of the grip and it sent the boy falling. He tried to secure himself to the tower, but his attempts were fruitless. His eyes were panic-stricken until strawberry vodka floated into his mind.  
  
Wasn't this what he always wanted? To free himself of the pain and the suffering, to be free from the grips of life and of his father? It was what he wanted, but this wasn't the way he wanted it to happen. He wanted to die by his own hand, not by some terrible freak accident. He breathed in the fresh air again and his eyes fluttered shut as he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please."  
  
"Mmm..yeah?" Draco muttered, his eyes still closed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook him slightly to get him to open his eyes. Draco grunted and tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were swollen shut. Finally, he cracked them open just enough to see who was standing before him. He attempted to raise his arms or his legs, but it was almost impossible. They felt like weights that replaced where his arms and legs once were.  
  
"What happened?" Draco whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and ragged.  
  
"You fell out of the Astronomy Tower, which by the way, is beyond me. You shouldn't have been up there at night to begin with. Really, Mr. Malfoy, what were you thinking? Anyway, you would have died if Ms. Granger would not have been there. She seemed to be strolling the ground or something or other and saw you falling. She tried to levitate you and it seemed to work, well minus the fact you were so close to hitting the ground when she tried it, you hit the ground so hard, you actually bounced off it and then back down again. You are quite luckily to be alive, Mr. Malfoy, quite." Madame Pomfrey explained quite quickly before leaving his side to grab a few more potions and a few bandages for his body.  
  
He looked horrible to tell the absolute truth. Both of Draco's eyes were indeed swollen almost shut. He had numerous bruises all over his face and arms, but the worst was his chest where a large bruise now lay and almost all his ribs were broken or cracked. One of his ankles was twisted and some of his nails were broken off from trying to claw at the side of the building to stay attached to it. Anyone that walked into the room would have felt bad for him, Draco Malfoy or not, truth of the matter was he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He wasn't dead and that was unfortunate.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes End: Hey everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter. I know it isn't as long as the last one, but I am hoping to promise you the next one will be as long. ( Anyways, I know that what Draco says in the common room are lyrics from Papa Roach's Between Angels and Insects, so umm.they aren't mine I guess. Hehe. 


End file.
